


[索香]从前有座森林

by EllovQ



Category: One Piece, Zoro＆Sanji, 索香 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22462804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllovQ/pseuds/EllovQ
Kudos: 5





	[索香]从前有座森林

他罕见的早睡了一次。  
“绿藻头？”山治就这夜色蹑手蹑脚钻进男生宿舍，对着黑漆漆的房间试探性地叫了一声。  
没有人回应。他长舒了一口气，关上门回到了甲板上。  
凌晨的夜晚连风都是静的，嘴上叼的烟是整个空间里唯一的火光，为了不被别人发现所以没有点灯，月光冷冷地铺在甲板上。山治倚着栏杆，眼眸映着天空，像海一样深邃。  
这时的他已经收拾好第二天要用的东西了，如果没什么特殊情况，他完全可以像在巴拉蒂工作时六点再起床，所以他现在只想感受一下平静。他最近有点累了。  
在蛋糕岛发生了太多太多的事，他抽着烟回忆着小布琳，回忆着零玖，还有自己不堪回首的童年。该抛弃以前的事向前看了，他明白的，可他忍不住去想。山治从来不喜欢假设，他会承担自己决定的一切后果，可这不代表他不难过。  
海风拂过一丝金色，他抖了抖手，将烟蒂敲进大海，那缕小小火光沉浸那咸水中，慢慢熄灭，像天空中的星斑，也像他。  
“文斯莫克……山治吗。”他喃喃，仿佛是内心想法，小得几乎听不到，可这世界很静，连呼吸都一清二楚。  
他跨出那所监狱，在外生活了好多年，如今他又回来了，风拍在脸上，仿佛要把某种已经陈旧的东西重新渗透到他的体内，世界上真的存在自由的人吗。他不禁发问。  
不愿意再回想起来当初是怎么逃掉，在没有人的荒岛用生命奔跑，他渴望逃跑，逃出那些称他为王子的熟悉面孔，逃出那些雨滴腐朽树木的悲观氛围，逃出那个铁壁铜墙禁锢他成长的监狱。他想逃出自己，他不明白父亲为什么对兄弟们的欺负无动于衷，为什么对自己仅有的爱好嗤之以鼻，为什么会如此草菅人命。他不是没想过要理解他们，可他最后只能得出一个结论，他们是人渣。而想要救他们的自己，又是个什么呢。  
星光黯黯，主桅杆投下的影子稀微，云带着些许的雾气。山治已经在外面呆的时间有些久了，只穿着薄薄条纹衬衣的他有些发寒。这是普普通通的一个夜晚，虽然并不知道明天会发生什么，但总觉得起码会比今天要好。  
山治摸了摸自己的口袋，摸出来了最后一根烟。再抽最后一根就回去吧。他想。  
“你就是这样的人啊。”是船长给出的评价，山治嘴角扯了扯，之前听着感动连连的话现在也缺了点味道。我是什么样的人啊。  
吐出的一口气弥漫在眼前，尼古丁的味道充斥着鼻腔，男人最棒的搭档果然是烟酒。山治此时异常赞同这句话，女士们又不是垃圾桶，怎么忍心向她们传达负面情绪呢。  
“山治。”有人叫他，磁性的男低音打乱了他的思绪，“在那杵着干什么。”  
山治不回头也知道那是谁，在他耳边陪了多少年的声音了，奇怪的是并没有听到动静，他是什么时候来的？  
“你什么时候……”  
“你叫我的时候……我就醒了。”索隆很不愿意承认自己是绿藻头来着，这次也只是顺嘴说了下去。  
“回答我啊，怎么站在那儿。”索隆抬眸，盯着他的方向。  
也许是感知到了背后炽热的目光，山治踉跄着挪动脚步转身。索隆倚在男生房间的门口处，抵着门，歪七八扭地站着，像是下一秒要睡着。  
“听你叫我后没了啥动静，我就出来看了看，”索隆笑了笑，“这么有闲情雅致吗厨子，在……看风景？”  
山治看着索隆，那个绿发的男人用着奇怪的语调朝他打趣，他应该回答他的，最起码要对索隆敞开心扉。  
“我……”  
索隆快步迈了过去，手撑着栏杆，将山治锁了进来，指甲陷进了实木里，眉头一紧，一双眸子盯着山治，仿佛要把他嵌在自己的瞳孔里。  
“怎么哭了？”索隆语调上扬，但并不是想要知道答案的语气，自己虽然在和之国逍遥了一阵子，但从各种情报里也多多少少了解到蛋糕岛发生的事情，他只是没从山治自己的嘴里了解到。他今天早睡，多多少少也有避着山治的意思，他还没有跟他解释关于和BIG·MOM女儿有婚约的事情。  
“烟熏进眼睛里了。”一个老掉牙的理由。山治已经习惯在索隆面前掩饰软弱，却没有习惯索隆对于他而言身份的变化。  
索隆显然是对这个回答不满意，他盯着山治的眼睛，向前伸头，舌尖一卷，将他眼角舔干。他和山治达成了一种不成文的默契，知道对方不想提的事情绝不多问，就像那次面对巴索罗米·熊的时候一样。  
“想起了……一些不愉快的事情而已，不用担心我，索隆。”  
山治承受不住对方抛来的目光，但是他从不躲避视线，曾经有那么一次稍微躲开了他的目光，他便消失了，直到夕阳暮沉，山治都一直在寻找他所钟爱的他，那为了能让他沉溺其中的事物所消耗的时间，他才意识到那是哲夫老头子所告诉过他的——  
什么呢？他忘记了，可是在那之后他就向索隆表明了心意，好像还是哭着捶着他说的，像个女人，印象中索隆也很快地吻过来了，温柔地像云，他似乎也庆幸自己活下来了。  
“厨子，你知道我不会说漂亮话，所以有什么需要我的，你一定要直接说出来。”索隆抬手捏了捏山治的脸，手感不错，就顺便扯了一下。  
厨子虽然跟他一样是个男人，但跟他完全相反，爱干净，会打扫卫生，而且从脸的触感，还挺……注重保养。他的手没有茧子，白白嫩嫩，用山治的话来讲，厨师的手不能脏，所以像那种打打杀杀的战斗只用踢技。索隆从来没有觉得山治没有男人味啊之类的，他甚至觉得这样的男人性感爆炸。  
他甚至有时会想，一个男人怎么会光是站在那里就这么勾人。  
索隆放弃锁着山治了，自己挪着脚步站到了他旁边，胳膊撑在栏杆上，手托腮，瞭望着海平线。山治低下头，刘海挡住了他的蓝眸，海风带着淡淡的咸味，这盛行于世的浪潮，桎梏住无数的无法自救的人，爱与悲伤相互交织，是不是也代表着悲伤中也能品尝到爱的滋味呢？也不记得是从哪时开始，又或许是从遇见他的那一瞬间，山治那可以预知的世界悄悄改变了，他不是没想过未来，环游世界找到ALLBLUE，自己的梦想也就完成了，也一生无憾了。可现在仔细回忆，好像在某个时刻，他改变了，并不是梦想改变了，而是方式改变了。  
以前，我们各自怀揣梦想来到同一条船上。  
现在呢？我们还有我们的梦想好像变得更紧密了。  
“还有烟吗？给我一根。”索隆扭头，对山治说。语气平平淡淡。  
“咦，你还抽烟啊？不过这是最后一根了，”山治晃了晃手里的半截香烟，他其实没怎么抽，只是放任它慢慢燃烧，“明天如果遇到岛了可以去买点……”  
“这点就够了。”索隆握住山治摇晃的手腕，对着烟嘴吸了一口气，又扭头缓缓吐出。  
山治还是脸红了，明明更令人害羞的事情都做过，只是在这个节骨眼上，索隆总是会干出一些甜蜜的小举动。  
“笨……都给你好了！”山治掰着索隆的手，将烟放在他两指中间夹着，“夹好，掉了烫的是你！”  
“话说，你该对我说了吧，你什么都不说。”索隆朝着山治咧嘴，说点意味不明的话。  
“就是一个有血缘的人渣私自订的婚而已，有什么好说的。”山治撇了撇嘴。  
“他们怎么样都无所谓，什么文斯莫克、BIG·MOM、夏洛特·布琳，跟我没有关系，我只想知道你的想法，”索隆对着海的方向又吐了口烟，“其实也不难猜，你是去做交易了吧，用自己去换点什么你认为更重要的东西。”  
“如果真是这样的话，山治，我想让你知道，对我来说没有比你更重要的东西了，”索隆自顾自地说，好像要把这段时间没有跟山治说话的空白补回来，“就像那次遇见布鲁克后发生的事一样，时不时也对我撒娇吧。”  
“我想不止是我，大家都想要保护你，我们应该是互相守护的关系吧，”索隆挠了挠头，“不过我是在此基础上还想跟你接吻的关系，这点我可不会让给别人。”  
在这个时候，好像过去和未来都不是那么重要了，明明这个绿色植物并没有做些什么，可那些囚禁着山治的事情，似乎像鸟儿一样飞走了，他想起来那盛夏，树梢送走小船，他指着书上的图片在巴拉蒂说自己一定要找到ALLBLUE的场景，伴着若有若无的嘲笑声，他一直被否定的生活突然有了意义，书桌前的鸟喧嚣着，和着厨房里锅碗瓢盆的碰撞声，像是交响乐，击打中他心里的浪花。那是属于他的时光。  
索隆总能带回给山治一些愉快的记忆。  
索隆将烟灭掉，随手扔进了海里，背过身打了个哈欠：“回去睡觉吧厨……”  
话没讲完就被打断了。  
“我们结婚吧，索隆。”山治朝着索隆笑了。恢黯的这块地方似乎变得明媚了起来，总算明白了人们所讲的看到某个人的时候世界有光，在转瞬落下的海雾中，嵌的人形是你。  
怎么样都无所谓了啊……  
索隆伸手将他拉进怀里，剑士的大手托着他的后脑勺，金色的发缕缠着他的手指，索隆像是要将山治融进自己体内。黑暗中闪烁的星辰之畔屈指可数，不知不觉中，原来他已经在自己心里如此耀眼。  
“好啊……好啊……”他将头埋进山治的肩膀，嗅着他的世界的味道。  
他背负满江银河向他走来，踏着繁星，光相互缀饰。


End file.
